


crxk fic number..........m like 8 now i think????? Excluding the sobeg oned??

by samoosifer



Series: The Crack!Fics [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fucking, Halloween, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, crack!fic, idek tbh, marvel!crack, spoopy, stucky!crack, this is my favourite crack fic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoosifer/pseuds/samoosifer
Summary: i was more drunk than i thought and right before i went to bed i decided to take advantage and bang out a crack fic. unfortunately, although maybe not unfortunately, i was too lazy to do it on my laptop so the following has been copied and pasted from my texts to dee who witnessed it first hand. about two minutes after i finished writing it, i was shocked to find that i was naked???? it was a wild night ngl
enjoy one of my fave ever crack fics tbh





	

“Steeeeewvw where are youuuu up?????” Bucky sang, his voice echoing through or the empty house.  
But Steve was silent. Bucky sighed and continued xeeping theivuh the hoise, treadong as carefuly as he could. Id steve new he was close hed find a new hdiibg spof. But bucky coulsbt have thatm he was the absolute best in the world at hie and seek. Not even steve fucking rogefs goyld take that away fkdba fh.1w

I d4oppwd my phone omfg.

Okay so bucky sas walking quietly, trying ro fugure out whefe syeve was. He was as sikent as a mouse and he heard a floorboard creak from upsyairs so he raced upstairs, all thiufht about being qhiet gone. If he trappepdx steve upstairs he could fond hom in no time.  
But steve qasng upsrairs. The op floor appearwd to be empty.

Bucky then hesrd a noise downstairs and weng back dowb, fear setting in. Wbat if stebe had been tskeb???? What eouls bucky do then???? Hed DIE bc qteve was the loce of his life. If somthinf hsppend to steve bucky didnt knowbwhat hwd do

My flatmates kust got home and are being really loud ndi m so maf at them why

Like ik not sleeling yet ht why

Anyw

Bucky d eciex thatthe bedt thih fkr gkn todk was stay put and let steve thknk he was somehere els.e he stood jna corner and stayed there, waitinf for any kond of movmeng.

(Dee): Please post this fic exactly as you’re writing it omg

It was then thatje ghost made its oresence knwon by soung a sterotyoucal oooooo noise

Bucky screamed and ateve laighaed and laughed and laughed bc it was actuallt just ateve under a sheet. Buxkys a fuckong isiot tbh.

Anyway thats my spoopy crack fic


End file.
